Ispirazione!
by invader1
Summary: Un articoletto firmato Invader che parla della perdita dell'ispirazione e di come ritrovarla! Penso sia molto utile. Reviewatemelo!


" Ispirazione!"  
  
Ehilà ragazzi! Nell'attesa di terminare, insieme a gohan88, la nostra attesissima fic, mi sono dilettato nella realizzazione di questo articolo, che spero possa essere utile a molti di voi!  
  
La cosa più bella che caratterizza l'essere umano, è senza dubbio la sua incredibile capacità di creare utilizzando la mente, immagini, personaggi, sensazioni, colori, storie, sogni. Questa capacità, è comunemente detta "fantasia". Cos'è la fantasia? Bella domanda. Per come la vedo io, la fantasia è lo specchio del nostro subconscio, il luogo in cui si convogliano i nostri desideri e sogni più reconditi e celati. La fantasia ci permette di vedere le cose come le vorremmo vedere, di evadere da situazioni che ci addolorano, di essere chi vorremmo essere. La fantasia, diciamolo pure, ci tiene in vita. Perché questa introduzione? Perché per noi autori di fanfictions, la fantasia è alla base di qualsiasi processo creativo. Tramite le nostre fanfictions modifichiamo situazioni che non ci piacciono, facciamo mettere insieme chi vogliamo ( Takari rulz ^^), ipotizziamo versioni dei fatti, ma soprattutto. ci immedesimiamo nei nostri personaggi. E tutto senza accorgercene. Sì, perché se scriviamo una fanfictions, è proprio per il nostro desiderio di vivere certe situazioni o di essere uno dei nostri personaggi. Riuscire a trovare nell'immenso pozzo della fantasia, uno spunto per iniziare la nostra fic, non è mai facilissimo. È come se avessimo un immenso archivio da cui attingere, ma non possedere la password per accedere alla sezione che ci interessa. La password è l'ispirazione. L'ispirazione, amica e nemica. Ecco il punto ragazzi, tutto dipende dall'ispirazione. Ci sono delle volte in cui siamo straripanti di idee, in cui basta davvero poco per scrivere 10mila parole. A volte siamo pieni di idee ed ispirazione, ma non riusciamo ad ordinarle bene. Infine, a volte manchiamo totalmente di ispirazione. Chi si intende un po' di scrittura, saprà certamente che cos'è il "writer's block". Si tratta di un fenomeno che prima o poi colpisce tutti noi, diverse volte. Quando se ne è colpiti, ci manca l'ispirazione, non sappiamo cosa scrivere, tutte le idee che avevamo perdono significato, ci ritroviamo depressi e delusi. In questo periodo, è difficile addirittura scrivere due righi, è come se si fossero perse tutte le password per accedere a tutte le sezione dell'archivio della fantasia. Ragazzi, questo può succedere spesso. Io ci sono passato l'anno scorso, e l'ho superato brillantemente. Quello che vorrei fare, sarebbe di darvi qualche consiglio per poter superare al più presto qualche momento di crisi. L'ispirazione può venire da qualsiasi cosa, sebbene si tenda a trovare delle muse ispiratrici preferite. Io, per esempio, mi sento molto ispirato se vedo fuori dalla finestra il cielo terso ed azzurro di una bellissima giornata di sole.. Oppure sono ispirato dal clima e dall'atmosfera invernale. però, mi è capitato di essere ispirato da cose assurde, tipo la mia chitarra, oppure il mouse. Spesso poi, tutti noi ci affidiamo alle songfics, le fanfictions basate sul testo di una canzone, che ovviamente ci ispira e ci fornisce un primo intreccio. Ma cosa fare quando niente ci ispira più????? Niente panico, la soluzione è. dappertutto! Già, perché l'ispirazione è dappertutto, come vi ho detto prima. Guardatevi intorno, ammirate i particolari di ogni cosa, nella loro insignificante perfezione. Imparate ad apprezzare i colori del cielo, ed a vedere al di là dell'azzurro, ad immaginare cosa vi sia dopo. Uscite con i vostri amici, andate al cinema senza preoccuparvi di nulla. Parlate con il vostro migliore amico di qualche stronzata. Cercate di conoscere una persona che non conoscete bene. Divertitevi come pazzi. Passeggiate da soli riflettendo su diverse cose. Scrivete su un foglio tutto quello che vi passa per la mente. Dite alla vostra ragazza / o che è la cosa più importante nella vostra vita. Ascoltate un cd che non ascoltate da tempo. Guardate delle vecchie foto e guardate come siete cresciuti voi ed i vostri amici. Guardate con occhi diversi tutto. Fatevi interrogare a qualche materia ( ma anche no ^^) Vivete! Senza troppe seghe mentali, ritrovando la bellezza dei fiori, vivendo ogni secondo al massimo. E sicuramente ritroverete l'ispirazione.  
  
Invader Capo delle DSE Giustiziere #1 


End file.
